1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a device for blocking noise at a division channel of a rear door for a vehicle. More particularly, the present invention relates to a device for blocking noise at a division channel of a rear door for a vehicle, which may effectively block noise from entering through the division channel, which is a route along which a rear door glass is moved upward and downward, when a vehicle is moved.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, a vehicle body structure of a passenger vehicle is inevitably designed to have a shape that is inclined downward from a rear door toward a side luggage panel of a trunk room, and thus an upper frame of a rear door panel also has a shape that is inclined from the front side toward the rear side.
A rear portion of the upper frame of the rear door panel forms a narrow triangular space, and thus this space hinders a smooth up and down motion of a rear glass. Therefore, as the rear door glass, a movable glass, which may be moved upward and downward, is applied to the front side, and a fixed glass is applied to the rear side, based on a division channel interposed between the movable glass and the fixed glass.
As illustrated in the accompanied FIG. 1, a division channel 14 is vertically mounted between a rear door inner panel 10 and an upper frame 12 that serves as a type of a window frame when a door glass is moved upward and downward, such that as a rear door glass 16 including a movable glass 18, which may be moved upward and downward, is applied to the front side, and a fixed glass 20 is applied to the rear side, based on the division channel 14 interposed between the movable glass 18 and the fixed glass 20. In this case, the division channel 14 serves as a route that guides the up and down motion of the movable glass 18.
Here, an assembly structure for the division channel in the related art will be described below. As illustrated in FIG. 2, in order to fix the division channel 14 to the door inner panel, a bracket 22 for mounting the division channel having a “” shape is provided.
As illustrated in a cross-sectional view of FIG. 3 which is taken along line A-A of FIG. 1, the bracket 22 for mounting the division channel, which is provided as described above, comes into close contact with an outer surface of an upper end portion of the door inner panel 10, and then is fixed and mounted by a bolt 24 that is inserted and fastened from an inner surface of the door inner panel 10.
In this case, the upper end portion of the door inner panel 10 does not have a uniform cross section, and a bolt fastening portion 21 of the door inner panel 10 has a shape that is convexly bent from the inside toward the outside so as to come into close contact with the bracket 22 for mounting the division channel.
In addition, the division channel 14 is installed at an outer end portion of the bracket 22 for mounting the division channel so that a rear end portion of the movable glass 18 of the rear door glass 16 is inserted into the division channel, and the division channel serves as a route along which the movable glass 18 is moved upward and downward.
FIG. 4 is a perspective view illustrating a state in which the division channel is mounted, reference numeral 26 indicates an inside weather strip, and the inside weather strip 26 is fitted with the upper end portion of the door inner panel 10 so as to serve to maintain watertight performance and airtight performance.
However, although the inside weather strip 26 may be fitted with the upper end portion of the door inner panel over the entire length thereof, a rear end of the inside weather strip 26 is cut at a position immediately before a position where the division channel 14 is mounted, as illustrated in FIG. 4.
That is, because there is a portion where the inner surface of the door inner panel 10 and the bracket for mounting the division channel are in close contact with each other and fastened by a bolt, the inside weather strip 26 is not fitted with the upper end portion of the door inner panel over the entire length thereof, but is cut at a position immediately before a portion where the bolt is fastened.
As illustrated in a cross-sectional view of FIG. 5 which is taken along line B-B of FIG. 4, the inside weather strip 26 is fitted with the upper end of the door inner panel 10, and the movable glass 18 of the rear glass is moved upward and downward between the inside weather strip 26 and an outside weather strip 28 in a state in which the outside weather strip 28 is fitted with an upper end of a door outer panel 30.
In FIG. 5, reference numeral 32, indicates a door trim that will be assembled to the inner surface of the door inner panel later.
Even if noise (sound of wind, sound that is generated by friction between a tire and a road when a vehicle is moving, or the like) is transmitted upward through a space between the door inner panel 10 and the door outer panel 30 when a vehicle is moved in a state in which the inside weather strip 26 is fitted with the upper end of the door inner panel 10 and the outside weather strip 28 is fitted with the upper end of the door outer panel 30, the inside weather strip 26 may easily block the noise which is transmitted to an interior room, as illustrated in FIG. 5.
However, because the rear end portion of the inside weather strip 26 is cut at the position where the division channel 14 is present, as described above, there is a problem in that noise (sound of wind, sound that is generated by friction between the tire and the road when the vehicle is moving, or the like), which is transmitted upward through the space between the door inner panel 10 and the door outer panel 30, enters the interior room because of absence of the inside weather strip 26, as illustrated in a cross-sectional view of FIG. 6 which is taken along line C-C of FIG. 4.
In addition, there are problems in that a load, which occurs when a door is strongly closed, is concentrated at the bolt fastening portion of the door inner panel in a state in which the bracket for the division channel which is installed on the division channel is in close contact with and bolted to the inner surface (bolt fastening portion) of the door inner panel, as described above, and as a result, a crack is formed in the door inner panel.
The information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.